


Castle Ghosts

by Grimalkenkid



Series: Three Houses Potpourri [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Byleth, Magical Shenanigans, Minor Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Minor Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Modern Era, Reincarnation, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimalkenkid/pseuds/Grimalkenkid
Summary: After centuries of living elsewhere, Byleth returns to Fhirdiad Castle and sees a familiar face.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Three Houses Potpourri [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499483
Comments: 106
Kudos: 576





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Holly Fig's beautiful fanart and some people's comments that there needed to be a part 2 with reincarnated Dimitri.
> 
> After that, I couldn't control the muse. Enjoy!
> 
> Fanart in question can be found here: https://twitter.com/HollyFig/status/1227758778289922048?s=20

The evening, winter chill nipped at Byleth’s face as she strolled along the streets of Old Fhirdiad. She welcomed the feeling; it kept her from dwelling too long on bittersweet memories. So many of her friends once called the capital city “home”, and traces of their presence lingered long after they passed on. It took all her strength not to break down in tears when Byleth visited the School of Sorcery or Ashe’s old tavern. Yet she felt drawn to them regardless.

Which was probably why she found herself sneaking around the royal palace. It had long ago ceased to be the royal family’s home, turning into a carefully curated museum to Fodlan’s history. However, vast sections of the palace had been declared off-limits due to renovations and safety concerns. It did little to dissuade Byleth from entering. She lived within its walls centuries prior and knew every nook and cranny and hidden passage the museum management had yet to block off. She easily slipped in, past the fencing and “No Trespassing” signs, toggling the flashlight on her phone as she left the well-lit streets behind.

_ This place has certainly seen better days, _ Byleth thought as she wandered the ancient halls. Cobwebs clung to everything not covered by opaque tarps. Renovation equipment sat among dusty relics, patiently awaiting their owners to return the following morning. Long gone were the elegant tapestries and random knick-knacks left on shelves. The corridors and rooms lacked the chaos that came from being lived in, and it had for many, many years.

“Welcome home,” she sighed softly, swiftly realizing that this place no longer held the warmth it once did for her.  _ Why did I even come here? Goddess… I’ll be in so much trouble if anyone finds me. _

It would’ve been smart to leave; Byleth knew that. Yet, even stripped of its more homely qualities, Dimitri’s presence filled the halls, wrapping around her like his strong embrace. But the moment she tried reveling in that feeling, she became painfully aware of his absence.

_ Don’t cry.  _ Byleth lowered her eyes, as she started a swift walk back outside. It did little to help, though, as even the stone floors held scores of memories, from a time long before pavement and concrete became the building materials of choice. Hadn’t her children run through these same halls, eagerly racing to see what treats Mercedes brought during her visits? Byleth tried to shake the thoughts away. It did nothing to dwell on them.

As she rounded a corner, however, she caught sight of a painting that had yet to be moved into the museum. Raising her phone to cast light on it, Byleth felt the dam break.

It was a picture of her wedding day. They’d commissioned Ignatz to make it, and the artist knight had captured their smiles so well. Standing before the unchanging eyes of Dimitri and her younger self, Byleth sank to her knees, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

“Dima…” she sobbed, clinging to herself in a vain attempt to fill the void where her king’s arms once held her. “I miss you… so much… I wish I could join you…”

Time seemed to stretch and shorten at the same time as she cried, hundreds of years worth of sorrow leaving in short sobs and sniffles. She didn’t notice anything around her, not even the sound of footsteps approaching.

“Excuse me, are you alright?”

Byleth startled as she felt a large hand on her shoulder. Several thoughts whirled through her head as she jumped to her feet… what the punishment for trespassing was, how long had she been there… but nothing was quite as immediate and distressing as the fact that the man who found her looked exactly like Dimitri.

Well, perhaps not  _ exactly _ . He still had both eyes and wore a fur-lined hoodie instead of a cloak, but otherwise he was the spitting image of the man in the painting. In her grief-addled mind, Byleth could barely tell the difference. The phone slipped from her grasp and clattered on the floor, forgotten in her shock.

“Dimitri?! W-what are you doing here?”

“Wait, what?” the man said automatically, shocked by the sudden flurry of movement before his composure returned. He took a glance at the painting, then back to Byleth, all the tension leaving his shoulders. “Oh, you think I’m… No, no. Well, I mean, my friends  _ call  _ me Dimitri, but it’s just a silly nickname.” Shaking his head, he stood to his full height and cleared his throat. “Anyway, I heard someone crying and came to see if anyone was hurt. I… honestly didn’t expect anyone else to be here this late.”

Byleth tried to assuage the man’s worries -- to tell him she was uninjured -- but the words lodged in her throat. Her mind told her that Dimitri was dead, that she’d seen the priests lowering his lifeless body into the ground, but her heart refused to listen. A choked sob passed her lips, and once more, the tears flowed like ice melt in Spring.

The strange man’s eyes widened as she once again began to shake with grief. “Oh Goddess, you  _ are _ hurt, aren’t you?” Without hesitation, he closed the distance between them and began checking for signs of injury, gently brushing her hair aside to see if there was blood. “You didn’t fall or hit your head on anything, did you? Should I call for an ambulance?”

“No… I…” The warmth of his hands and the worry in his blue eyes seemed so welcoming in that moment. Before she could think, Byleth fell against his chest, throwing her arms around him and wailing into his shirt. She knew it was improper, but she couldn’t resist. Even if just for a moment, she would indulge her heart’s delusion. Byleth managed to gasp out a few words between sobs, saying, “I’m just… sad…”

“Oh,” the man said softly, his breath ghosting across her mint green hair. Without another word, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she continued crying. He hesitantly rubbed small, comforting circles on her back, remaining blessedly silent while her tears fell.

Eventually, the flow of tears slowed, though Byleth was reluctant to let go of this strangely familiar man. A small blessing, then, that he didn’t push her away when her sobs ceased.

“Do you feel any better?” he asked softly. Byleth nodded against his broad chest, and the man sighed in relief. “That’s good to hear, though I’ve nothing going on tonight if you still need a shoulder to cry on.” After a pause, he relaxed his hold and took a step back. “What are you doing here, anyway? You don’t look like a guard.”

Byleth wiped the drying tears from her cheeks and made a half-hearted attempt at a giggle. “I don’t know. I shouldn’t even be here.”

“Neither should I. I was actually just on my way out. Don’t want to get caught for trespassing, right?”

“Right,” she nodded, calmly kneeling down to retrieve her phone. “Good idea…” Her mind was stuck halfway between the past and present. The man before her was obviously not her deceased husband, but that gentle voice, strong arms, and kind words were so like Dimitri’s that she had to keep telling herself that this was the present. “If… if you don’t mind… I think I could use your shoulder… at least a little longer.”

“Of course,” he said, offering his arm for support. “You can call me Dimitri, by the way. Everyone else does, on account of the… resemblance.”

Byleth let out a small giggle as she took his hand and leaned against his side. “Ah, so you’ve also been the target of ‘hidden immortals’ jokes, then?”

“I’ve gotten used to them,” Dimitri chuckled. “You know, I was planning on getting some food soon. Are you hungry, miss…”

“Byleth,” she said. “And food sounds wonderful.”

* * * * * * * * * *

Fried chicken and crinkle cut fries did wonders for easing the pain of loss. Byleth supposed it was because of how they sat in her stomach, leaving no room for sorrow. Whether it was the taste or the grease, she felt better with every bite.

And the company didn’t hurt either. They chatted about harmless topics throughout the meal, getting particularly animated when they ended up on a tangent about ancient weaponry and horseback riding. Onlookers likely had no idea these two hadn’t even known about each other even one day ago.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Dimitri began between bites of cheeseburger, “what were you doing in the castle? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to; I was just curious.”

“It was… important to my husband.” Byleth was surprised by how easily the words came to her. For so long, she’d been tight-lipped about her past that constructing lies had practically become second nature. And yet something about this Dimitri felt trustworthy, like she’d known him longer than an hour. It was nice. “I… hadn’t been there since his passing, and I guess I had more lingering grief than I thought.”

Dimitri paused with his soda halfway to his mouth. “I’m sorry…”

Byleth shook her head. Alone, those feelings overwhelmed her, but now the pain was rapidly fading. “It’s alright. It was… a long time ago.” Quickly, she stuffed a few more ketchup-covered fries into her mouth, letting a few stray tears escape.  _ Don’t remember the last time I enjoyed a meal with someone… I missed it. _ “What about you? You’re not a night guard, so I assume you had as little reason to be there as I did.”

A sheepish smile crossed his face. “Well… actually, I… don’t know. I felt like I needed to sneak in, and so I did.” With a shrug, he added, “There are a lot of old swords and armor, though. Perhaps it was the siren song of undisturbed metal that drew me.”

He made an attempt to laugh, but something in his voice sounded off, like he was trying to ignore a feeling just like Byleth did earlier. She arched an eyebrow, waiting to see if Dimitri would offer up the real explanation on his own.

That simple gesture appeared to be all it took, as he sighed heavily and folded his arms on the table. “No, I know that’s not why. I  _ did _ feel the urge to be there, but…” He ran a frustrated hand through his golden hair and grimaced. “I shouldn’t burden you with my troubles, though.”

Despite her own ragged soul, Byleth couldn’t suppress the urge to help. Leaning over, she put a hand on Dimitri’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “You were kind enough to listen to my woes. The least I can do is return the favor.”

Several moments passed wherein the only sound was the ticking of the restaurant clock and the occasional clatter of trays. Then Dimitri closed his eyes and nodded. “Guess you’re right, but I’ll ask that you don’t laugh.”

“You have my word.”

Another small smile graced his lips, and Dimitri sat back up. “How should I explain this… Have you ever had a time where you can’t remember something, but you know for a fact you know what it is? That feeling of just barely failing to remember something? I feel like that all the time. And it’s particularly bad whenever I’m in old castles and forts, but I feel a lot closer to remembering, too. Tonight, I thought I’d finally figure out what that last puzzle piece was… but only if I snuck into Fhirdiad castle.” Pausing to take a drink, he let out a shaky sigh before continuing, “Funniest thing is… I think I did. When I saw you, something clicked. My friends joke about me being the Savior King Dimitri, returned to life to do… something. But now… I think they’re right.”

“Dimitri…”

He shook his head and pulled his drink closer. “I know. It’s ridiculous. But it really does feel like everything makes sense now… my looks, my interests, my need to help people… everything.”

If her heart beat, it would’ve stopped in that moment. She’d never once considered reincarnation as a possibility. At least, not like this. Tears threatened to flow once more as hope and cynicism tore at each other within her chest. Were this Dimitri not the spitting image of her king, Byleth could still see it as a possibility. His personality, his spirit… they shone just like her husband’s had. For them to be the same person wasn’t out of the realm of possibility.

Taking his hand in hers, Byleth spoke slowly and softly. “It’s not ridiculous. I doubt anyone could be as similar to the Savior King as you without bearing his soul.”

Dimitri looked up with a wry smile. “You say that as if you knew him yourself?”

“I did.”

Understanding dawned slowly, his eyes widening as if the universe had revealed itself before him. Dimitri began to mumble so quietly that Byleth had to lean forward to hear.

“... if there’s a way, I’ll return to you,” he breathed, the words meant for no one in particular, as if he was simply reciting something he once heard. “No matter how many lifetimes it takes…”

Any doubt in her mind vanished as she recognized the very words her husband had whispered to her on his deathbed. Byleth never told a soul about that promise. Her eyes welled up with tears; some of joy at seeing her king after all this time, some of fear that this was merely a dream. Her voice quivered as she spoke.

“Dima?”

Dimitri shuddered, snapping back to the present and finally seeing that she was about to cry. Without hesitation, he switched seats to be beside her, wrapping her in his sturdy embrace. “Beloved, I’m… I’m so sorry it took me this long to find you.”

Byleth nuzzled into his chest, her worries vanishing as he pressed his lips to the top of her head. “You’re here now,” she hiccuped, unable to keep her voice still even a second longer. “That’s all that matters.”

Dimitri smiled warmly, his own tears threatening to fall as he tilted Byleth’s head back to give her a loving kiss, their fears and anxieties -- as well as their food -- forgotten for a time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion from Dimitri's perspective.

_ I’ve done some truly crazy things in my life, but this probably takes the cake. _ Dimitri sighed, checking his phone as he turned away from another empty room. Several texts from his housemates sat unread, mostly inquiries from Ashe asking if he’d be home in time for dinner. The list of messages ended with one from Dedue, stating that they were worried and would report him missing if he didn’t answer. Dimitri pinched his nose in exasperation; he loved his friends, but sometimes they were just a bit too overprotective.

He sent a short reply.  _ “Out on the town. Be home soon.”  _ He didn’t need to tell his housemates that he’d broken into Fhirdiad castle; they’d find out soon enough… or sooner, if anyone caught him.

Taking care not to stomp too loudly in the stone hallways, Dimitri began the trek back to the secret passage he happened across earlier that day. It was a practically unused tunnel that led into the main castle from one of the numerous smaller buildings that formed the castle grounds. Dimitri wasn’t even sure how he noticed it, wandering around the public gardens late into the night, but the moment he realized it was there, he was overcome with the familiar urge to follow the halls and pathways people used in ancient times. Something told him that everything would make sense once he was there.

But, just like always, even standing amidst the priceless artifacts and ancient walls, he still couldn’t grab hold of the feeling that he knew something… more. In fact, the nagging thoughts grew in intensity like heavy metal music, loud and omnipresent but incomprehensible.

Dimitri shook his head and huffed.  _ Won’t do any good to dwell on it. Gotta get home before Dedue declares me a missing person. _

He’d nearly gotten back to the hidden door when he heard a ragged sob echo through the empty halls, followed by a dull thud from something falling very slowly. Immediately, Dimitri changed direction, making a beeline for the source of the crying. Even if it happened to be a guard, and he got in trouble for trespassing, he couldn’t ignore someone who might be hurt.

As he rounded a corner, he caught sight of a woman on her knees, hugging herself tightly and shaking with every sob. The relief he felt at not finding a guard was swiftly erased as a wave of empathy spurred him to action. Slowly, so as not to startle the woman, Dimitri approached, hands raised in a non threatening gesture.

“Hello,” he ventured. “What’s wrong?”

When the woman didn’t respond, he came closer, kneeling beside her and lightly laying a hand on her shoulder. “Excuse me, are you alright?”

The woman sprang to her feet in a flash, whirling around to face Dimitri with wide-eyed surprise. He thought he saw the unfocused sheen of disorientation in her eyes, raising his concern significantly.

“Dimitri?!” she shouted. “W-what are you doing here?”

“Wait, what?”  _ How does she know my name?  _ Dimitri’s eyes were drawn to the large painting hanging from the nearby wall. It was a beautiful portrait of the Savior King and his wife, likely their wedding day if the dress was any indication. It didn’t take long for him to put two and two together; after all, Ashe had nicknamed him due to the resemblance. “Oh, you think I’m… No, no. Well, I mean, my friends  _ call  _ me Dimitri, but it’s just a silly nickname.” When she didn’t react, he cleared his throat awkwardly and stood up. “Anyway, I heard someone crying and came to see if anyone was hurt. I… honestly didn’t expect anyone else to be here this late.”

The woman opened her mouth, but all that passed her lips was a strangled sob. Dimitri’s heart fell as she began to shake. “Oh Goddess, you  _ are _ hurt, aren’t you?” He stepped up to her, gently examining her head for even the smallest sign of injury, hoping that whatever she had wasn’t that serious. “You didn’t fall or hit your head on anything, did you? Should I call for an ambulance?”

“No… I…” The woman gazed up at him, eyes shining with tears, a moment before throwing her arms around him and holding tight. She began crying again, pressing her face against his chest and shaking with every sob. “I’m just… sad…”

“Oh…”

Dimitri’s mind whirled with confusion, but at the center of that maelstrom was the knowledge that this woman was hurting and reaching out for support. He didn’t know what was going on, and he didn’t need to. Bringing his arms around her, Dimitri pulled her a smidge closer and stroked her back soothingly. He was there, and he could help, so he would let her hug him as long as she needed.

… But there it was again. That tickling thought at the back of his mind. Dimitri strained himself trying to bring it to the forefront, but it was like drawing water with a net. Something about this woman felt so… familiar. His eyes wandered again to the painting, and he could see that she shared more than a passing resemblance to the Savior King’s wife. An old crack theory floated through his head -- about how Queen Byleth was immortal, as she never seemed to age and her body wasn’t in her grave -- yet it didn’t seem so far fetched now. However unlikely, it  _ was  _ possible that this woman was the Byleth of legend. But even that didn’t explain the sudden affection welling up within his chest.

Unless Ashe’s silly joke wasn’t just a joke.

Back when Dedue had first introduced his boyfriend to Dimitri, Ashe remarked that he could practically be the King Dimitri of old. That single comment had sparked an hours-long discussion about how likely it was that the Savior King had reincarnated and why he would’ve done so, though all three had written it off as a fun thought exercise.

But now? Dimitri always felt like there was a piece missing from the puzzle that was his life, and being a reincarnation…? It fit well. Too well. It was a puzzle piece that shouldn’t have connected to anything but tied so many things together.

_ Am I… actually Dimitri? It’s not possible… Right?  _ His thoughts whirled, pieces of memories flashing before his mind’s eye and disappearing before he could catch them. Dimitri reluctantly shook those images from his mind. As much as he’d like to figure out why he felt such familiarity for the distant past, the woman in his arms was of much more immediate concern.

She must’ve been devastatingly lonely to reach out to a complete stranger for comfort. Dimitri’s heart ached at the idea of going through life that isolated from others.  _ I’ll stay with you, _ he silently promised,  _ for as long as you need me to. _

* * * * * * * * * *

Dimitri hadn’t planned on inviting the woman -- who gave her name as Byleth -- out to dinner. In fact, he hadn’t thought much about it even as the words came out of his mouth, as if sharing a meal was simply what they did together. Dimitri stopped fighting the overwhelming feeling of familiarity as they made their way to a local diner. After all, now that he thought about it, he’d felt like this a few times before, like when he met Dedue and Ashe. A sense of comfort and trust, though with her it was overlaid with silent yet strong affection.

For her part, she cheered up quickly once they began chatting. Her face lit up as topics drifted from the weather, to history, to swordsmanship and horseback riding. Not even after their food was delivered did she seem to pause.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what were you doing in the castle?” Dimitri asked during a lull between topics. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to; I was just curious.”

“It was… important to my husband,” she said in a somber tone, the smile on her face fading to something bittersweet and longing. “I… hadn’t been there since his passing, and I guess I had more lingering grief than I thought.”

Dimitri instantly regretted asking such a personal question, but all he could think to say was, “I’m sorry…” His eyes fell on the band of silver on her ring finger, wondering who’d given it to her. The emerald set at its center seemed so familiar that Dimitri wondered once again if Byleth was truly the immortal queen of legend. And if so, was he actually the Savior King? The thought hung around him like an insistent fly, neither landing nor leaving.

Unaware of the turmoil roiling in his mind, Byleth shook her head. “It’s alright. It was… a long time ago.” She popped a few more fries in her mouth, but a few tears rolled down her face regardless. “What about you? You’re not a night guard, so I assume you had as little reason to be there as I did.”

Dimitri felt a small blush creep onto his cheeks. He had no such sentimental reason for going to the castle and suddenly felt self-conscious about it. “Well… actually, I… don’t know. I felt like I needed to sneak in, and so I did.” After the briefest of pauses, he jokingly added, “There are a lot of old swords and armor, though. Perhaps it was the siren song of undisturbed metal that drew me.”

Once again, the feeling of just barely forgetting something settled over him like a blanket. Thoughts that were his yet somehow older crowded his mind, and Dimitri had to smother the urge to bang his head in frustration. He wanted to tell someone about his revelation but didn’t want to come across as some raving lunatic. Especially not to Byleth.

She simply raised an eyebrow, though. As if inviting an explanation without any expectation. Somehow, Dimitri knew she wouldn’t mock him, yet the fear of it happening anyway kept him from immediately blurting out everything. With a sigh, he leaned forward on the table, food and drink momentarily forgotten.

“No, I know that’s not why. I did feel the urge to be there, but…” He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, stomach tied in knots. “I shouldn’t burden you with my troubles, though.”

Slowly, Byleth reached a hand over and gently squeezed his shoulder. “You were kind enough to listen to my woes. The least I can do is return the favor.”

Dimitri took a deep breath. Her touch was kind and reassuring, seemingly stilling his thoughts for the moment. In the semi-quiet of the diner, he closed his eyes, ready to bare his soul to this familiar stranger. “Guess you’re right, but I’ll ask that you don’t laugh.”

“You have my word.”

“How should I explain this…” Dimitri leaned back, closing his eyes to think of which words would best convey his predicament. “Have you ever had a time where you can’t remember something, but you know for a fact you know what it is? That feeling of just barely failing to remember something? I feel like that all the time.” His heart clenched as he realized just what he was about to say, but it was too late to stop. The torrent of words had begun and only acceptance or rejection could stop the flow. “And it’s particularly bad whenever I’m in old castles and forts, but I feel a lot closer to remembering, too. Tonight, I thought I’d finally figure out what that last puzzle piece was… but only if I snuck into Fhirdiad castle.” He took a quick drink, buying him a little time to steel himself before revealing what he considered the wildest hypothesis he’d ever considered. “Funniest thing is… I think I did. When I saw you, something clicked. My friends joke about me being the Savior King Dimitri, returned to life to do… something. But now… I think they’re right.”

“Dimitri…” Byleth’s hand hung in the air, as if unsure whether comfort from her would be accepted.

“I know. It’s ridiculous.” Dimitri shrunk back, bringing his drink in front of him like some sort of shield. “But it really does feel like everything makes sense now… my looks, my interests, my need to help people… everything.”

The moments of silence stretched between them, making him quiver with worry with every second that passed. He wondered if it was too late to laugh it all off, to pretend this was just an ill-conceived joke, but a gentle touch ripped him from all coherent thought.

Byleth gently held his hand in hers, so small yet so steady. Her eyes shone with tenderness and affection, not unlike how one would gaze at their lover. “It’s not ridiculous,” she said with solemn conviction. “I doubt anyone could be as similar to the Savior King as you without bearing his soul.”

Dimitri’s mind teetered on a knife’s edge. Somehow, he knew. He knew that the next moments would determine whether the world would fall into place or fall apart. Terror gripped his heart, and he offered a prayer to the Goddess that he chose correctly. With the best smile he could muster, Dimitri said, “You say that as if you knew him yourself.”

“I did.”

_ The king was dying. Age and illness had taken their toll, leaving Dimitri bedridden, struggling for every ragged breath. The doctors and mages had done everything they could, but now the only thing to do was make him comfortable. _

_ His friends and children had come to say their final goodbyes. It had been a bittersweet affair, especially since his eldest daughter came with the news that she was expecting her second child. She wanted the baby to at least hear their grandfather’s voice before he passed, and even Felix cried when Dimitri wished the unborn baby happiness, though the swordsman stubbornly denied it. _

_ The sun had long since set by the time everyone had said their piece. While most retired for the evening, Byleth refused to leave her husband’s side. She continued to hold his hand as they talked about happier things, looking as beautiful and young as the day they married. Dimitri could see her trying to hold back her tears as the night went on, and he didn’t blame her. He could feel his life rapidly leaving his body, the ghosts that tormented his days and nights calling him to join them in death’s cold embrace. _

_ With the last of his strength, Dimitri reached up and wiped away the few tears that had escaped her mint green eyes. “Beloved…” he said shakily. “Forgive me. I never wanted to leave you like this.” _

_ Byleth shook her head. “No… don’t apologize,” she said between the sobs she could no longer contain. “You… you deserve to… to rest.” _

_ Dimitri tried to smile but ended up coughing instead. “Thank you, my beloved.” He took as deep a breath as he could, hoping that he still had enough left to say what he wanted to. “Whatever the afterlife brings, I swear… if there’s a way, I’ll return to you.” The world began to fade. “No matter how many lifetimes it takes…” _

“Dima?”

Dimitri startled, that single word breaking him from his reverie. The floodgates had finally broken, and memories of other lifetimes spilled into his mind unbidden. He  _ was _ the Savior King, his soul coming back time and time again to find his immortal beloved. Dozens of times, he’d been reborn, but this was the first time he’d made it back to Byleth. The first time he remembered himself before it was too late to try. Looking back up, he saw her across the table, tears threatening to spill from her eyes once more.

Without hesitation, Dimitri moved beside her and pulled her into his embrace. “Beloved, I’m… I’m so sorry it took me this long to find you.” He pressed his lips to the top of her head, hoping against hope that she would still have him after all this time.  _ I love you so much, how did I ever forget that? _

All doubts and worries disappeared as Byleth nuzzled against his chest, soaking in his presence as if it were the air she breathed. “You’re here now. That’s all that matters,” she managed to say between happy sobs.

Dimitri felt his own tears threatening to fall, but he couldn’t hold back any longer. He pulled back just enough to tilt her head up gently and give her a long, loving kiss. A kiss that was several lifetimes overdue.


	3. Chapter 3

Dimitri wished that their embrace would never end, that he could hold her for all the years he left her alone. With every happy sob he held her closer, silently reaffirming his promise to stay by her side. Unfortunately, it seemed like someone was dead-set on interrupting them, whether they knew it or not.

His phone began buzzing insistently in his pocket. With a heavy sigh, Dimitri pulled away from his beloved just enough to check who chose to call him at that hour.  _ Guess Ashe got tired of waiting, _ he thought as he was greeted with the profile picture of his roommate holding a giant, orange tabby.

Wiping away the last of her tears, Byleth looked up at her reborn lover and asked, “Do you… do you need to take that?”

“It’s my roommate, so… probably.” He took a moment to lay a tender kiss on her brow. While comforting his beloved was all he wished to do, Dimitri didn’t want to worry his other friends any further. After all, he rarely stayed out this late. “If he’s resorted to calling, he’s likely just worried.” Dimitri kept his arm around Byleth’s shoulder as he answered the phone, a silent reassurance that he wouldn’t vanish after finally finding her. “Hello?”

**_“Brendyn WILLIAM Faulkner! WHERE the HELL have you BEEN?!”_ **

Even Byleth flinched back as the voice blared from the receiver. Dimitri nearly threw the phone across the table as he yanked it away from his poor ear. He rarely heard Ashe raise his voice like that, even when he put on his “stern police officer” facade. That apparently wasn’t the end of Ashe’s tirade, though, as he continued yelling over the phone with an increasingly distressed tone.

**_“We made barbecue for dinner, and you MISSED IT! Dedue’s worried. I’m worried. The bars close soon, so the idiots will be on the road, and… and… Just tell me you’re on your way home!”_ **

Dimitri waited a few seconds to make sure his friend was done with his rant before bringing the phone back to his ear. “Ashe, calm down. I’m fine. I just forgot to tell you I’d be out late. I’m sorry.” He felt Byleth nuzzle further into his embrace. He smiled at the action, shifting to stroke her hair as Ashe did, indeed, calm down.

_ “Okay, okay. That’s good… I’m glad you’re safe.” _ Dimitri noted the slight increase in his friend’s voice as he reaffirmed Dimitri’s status, likely so Dedue could hear.  _ “I’m probably overreacting, but there’ve been a lot of muggings recently. I don’t want you to show up at work as a statistic.” _

“No, I understand...” Dimitri said, his voice sheepish and apologetic. Of course Ashe would think of everything that could go wrong; it was practically his job.

_ “What’s keeping you out this late, anyway? Do you think it’ll take much longer?” _

_ Oh, nothing much, _ Dimitri thought.  _ Just met my past life’s immortal wife and learned I’m actually the Savior King… No, that would only make him worry more. There must be a better way to phrase this. _ He furrowed his brow for a moment before the words came to him. “I met an old friend, and we’ve been reconnecting,” was the answer he settled on. “Trust me, I’ve never been safer.”

He could practically hear Ashe’s concerned pout over the phone.  _ “Okay… I trust you. I’ll let you get back to your friend. And, er… sorry for interrupting. Stay safe.” _

“You too.” Dimitri smiled as he hung up. Turning back to Byleth, who gazed up at him with such tender affection, an idea crossed his mind. “Beloved, would it be alright if we retired to my house for the rest of the night?” A small blush crept across his cheeks, as if he realized he was literally inviting a woman back to his home. A woman he knew intimately and trusted with his life, but that wouldn’t change how it would look to his friends. “It’s just… Ashe worries about personal safety when it gets this late, and—”

“I’d love to,” Byleth answered without hesitation. “Right now, anywhere’s fine, so long as I’m with you.”

Dimitri felt his heart flutter, and he placed a chaste kiss on her brow. “Then together we’ll be. Let’s go home.”

* * * * * * * * * * 

Home. For centuries, that word meant so little. Seteth made sure she always had a place to stay at Garreg Mach, but to Byleth, it was merely a place to rest rather than one to live. She’d long ago taken to traveling the continent, staying in whatever hotel looked appealing when sleep began calling her name. It had been so long since anywhere felt like “home.”

Yet, the word fell so easily from Dimitri’s lips, the unspoken implication singing in her mind. That his home was her home, if she wanted it to be. And, oh how Byleth wanted it to be.

“Yes,” she breathed softly. “Home.”

They paid the bill quickly and left the diner, Byleth tucked against his side. Neither could bear let go of the other, even as they caught a late-night bus heading to the New Fhirdiad suburbs. The adoring couple got a few bizarre looks — and one or two drunken comments about getting a room — from other passengers, but Byleth couldn’t bring herself to care. Dimitri’s arm fit perfectly around her shoulders, holding her close to his heart. His strong, very much beating heart. She could still feel tears pricking her eyes, but they were no longer full of uncertainty and sorrow.

_ We’re together again, _ she thought.  _ No more reason to be sad. _

After a few stops, Dimitri nudged Byleth from her reverie, and they exited onto a quiet but well-lit street. Her reborn love led them down a few blocks before angling them towards an unassuming house with a “Wipe your paws” welcome mat.

Dimitri let go of Byleth’s hand only so he could fish some keys out of his pocket. “Welcome home,” he chuckled as he opened the door and gestured for her to go in.

It was a cozy house, made more inviting by an abundance of plants and lingering aroma of a well-cooked meal. Nothing immediately stood out as being Dimitri’s influence, but it had a comforting aura regardless. Perhaps it was because she could identify several of the plants as ones she helped Dedue tend to while at the monastery.

_ Dedue… wait, wasn’t…?  _ Turning back to Dimitri, Byleth furrowed her brows in hopeful confusion. “Dima, your roommates are… Dedue and Ashe? That’s just a coincidence… right?”

He rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously while mulling over her question. “You know, I’m not actually sure…”

“You’re back sooner than expected.”

Byleth jumped at the deep, soft voice behind her. It was a familiar voice, but one she never expected to hear again outside of her own memories. Whirling around, Byleth saw a tall, rather intimidating man hovering in the doorway to the living room, checking to see who had just come into the small entry hall. The lack of scars threw her for a moment, but he looked like the Dedue she had known.

When he caught sight of Byleth, however, his eyes widened ever so slightly. “Oh…” he sighed, a small smile tugging at his lips. “You must be the old friend Ashe mentioned.”

Byleth once again found herself at a loss for words, but Dimitri found them for her. “Yes. Dedue, this is Byleth,” he said, slipping his hand into hers and giving a reassuring squeeze. “Beloved, this is my roommate Dedue.”

A note of tension rose in the room as Dedue tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. Byleth realized what had thrown him for a loop about the same time Dimitri did. “Beloved” was not a term one typically applied to “just an old friend”. The quiet man didn’t need to say a word; his silent query was all he needed to prompt a longer explanation.

“Er… long story,” Dimitri admitted softly. “But, you know how we’re always joking that I’m King Dimitri? And how Archbishop Byleth is really immortal? That… might not be as much of a joke as we thought.”

Whatever reaction Byleth expected, it certainly wasn’t the relieved smile that settled on Dedue’s face. “I had a feeling.” Turning his attention back to Byleth, he offered his hand. “I’m glad you found each other, and… it’s nice to you again, Professor.”

Byleth gave Dedue a friendly handshake before the full implication of his words hit her. “Dedue, are you…?”

By her side, Dimitri appeared equally shocked. “Wait, you knew?!” His voice nearly broke, though whether it was from shock or disbelief, only the goddess knew. “Why—why didn’t you tell me?”

“Would you have believed me?” Dedue said with a fair bit of sheepishness. “You  _ did _ dismiss the idea when Ashe brought it up.”

Whatever frustration was boiling in Dimitri’s chest vanished, replaced by a similar embarrassment. “You have a fair…” He tried to stifle a yawn, but he lost that fight and brought his free hand up as he allowed a loud yawn passed his lips. “Fair point there. Goddess, I must be more tired than I thought.”

Dedue just gestured to a door that hung slightly ajar. “We can talk more tomorrow. For now, sleep.”

The exhaustion of the past few hours seemed to hit all at once. The rollercoaster of sorrow, regret, worry, and joy finally caught up to Byleth, and she leaned against Dimitri’s side. “Sleep does sound nice.”

Dedue returned to the room he shared with Ashe, leaving the couple to make their way to Dimitri’s bed. Neither had the energy to properly get ready to sleep, but Dimitri offered Byleth one of his night shirts so she wouldn’t wrinkle her dress. The article of clothing in question was a bit loose on her husband, so Byleth practically swam in it. But it was soft and smelled faintly of Dimitri. She nearly fell asleep on the floor, surrounded by his comforting presence, but a soft pat on the mattress gave her enough strength to join Dimitri under the covers.

His bed wasn’t very large, obviously made for a single person. Were Byleth to wriggle out of his arms, she would have a scant few inches of leeway before rolling off. Not that she thought that would be a problem; she curled up against his chest, as close as she could without physically merging with him. After a thousand years of loneliness and unfulfilled wants, Byleth simply couldn’t get enough of his touch.

Dimitri chuckled as she entwined her legs with his. “Comfy, my beloved?”

“Mm, very…” she murmured, rapidly falling into blissful sleep. “It’s been… so long since… we slept… in… the same… bed…”

“I promise,” the reborn king said, his words slurring together as sleep took hold, “that it won’t be so long until the next time.”

For the first time in ages, the lovers slipped into the realm of dreams together, safe and warm in each other’s arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Soft, morning light fell across Byleth’s face, gently rousing her from slumber. Her mind drifted lazily as she slowly woke up, coming to roost on the wonderful dream she had. Dimitri had returned to her, reborn in this new era, and they’d leisurely walked back to his modest house to soak in each other’s presence and embrace. Truly, a bittersweet dream for a bittersweet homecoming.

With a longing sigh, Byleth began to stir, stretching her weary body in preparation for the day. She startled when her elbow pressed against a very solid chest, leading her to realize she was lying in someone else’s arms.

Oh.

Right.

Not a dream.

Eyes flying open, Byleth rolled over to see Dimitri still deep in slumber. As she moved, he pulled her closer, as if holding her were the most natural thing in the world. The simple act brought a tender smile to her lips.

_ You’re really here,  _ she told herself, as if merely thinking about the alternatives would cause him to vanish into the ether. She tentatively brushed the hair from his face, sighing happily when she noted the lack of tension in his brow. Too many times, Byleth had woken to Dimitri’s whimpers of fear as he sank into the throes of a vivid nightmare. She doubted he ever had a good night’s sleep in that life. But now, his breath was soft and steady, revealing the lack of horror plaguing his mind.

Sinking further into his embrace, Byleth inhaled his scent, a familiar yet new smell that surrounded and comforted her. It made her feel rather like when she came across any of Ignatz’s paintings that someone had lovingly restored. Renewed, refreshed, reborn.

“Good morning, beloved.”

With a smile, Byleth nuzzled against his collarbone, delighting in the chuckle it drew from Dimitri. “It is now,” she sighed happily. “Still can’t believe you’re here. I keep expecting you to… to…”

The reborn king laid a tender kiss on her head, threading his fingers through her hair. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

“Thank goodness.” Byleth wrapped her arms around him, reveling in the warmth of his body. “Goddess, but I could just lie here all day with you.”

Dimitri’s laugh reverberated through her body, sending warm chills from her head to her toes. “That does sound nice, but I’m afraid I’ll have to get up at  _ some _ point.”

“Ah, yes.” The immortal woman let a resigned sigh past her lips and looked up into his sleepy eyes. She remained up-to-date with the ever shifting structure of the world, so she understood that her husband likely had other obligations. “You have a job to get to, don’t you?”

Dimitri furrowed his brows slightly and blinked a few times. “No… there should still be a few more weeks of winter break. I won’t have to go to work until school starts again. I just meant that I’d feel uneasy if I don’t get up and move around.”

Byleth couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up within her chest. Of course her husband wouldn’t be able to stay still; he always had to be doing  _ something _ . At one point in time, she found it annoying, as it often cut short their time cozied up together before the hearth. Now, it was as reassuring as the tender way he stroked her hair. “Well, you can cuddle for at least a little bit, right?”

“For you? Of course.”

With a happy sigh, she leaned up to give Dimitri a slow kiss. Byleth felt like she could drown against his lips, and she would welcome it. Over the course of her long life, she had a few dalliances, but none quite filled the void left by her beloved husband’s absence. Now that he was back, it was as if she were soaking in his presence, slowly soothing the ache caused by centuries of loneliness.

They stayed there, wrapped in blankets and each other and simply enjoying the moment. Heedless of the activity beyond their bed, the couple nearly jumped when someone rapped on the bedroom door.

“Breakfast’s ready whenever you are.” Dedue’s deep voice easily passed through the laminate and drywall. His soft, even tone lessened the shock of being disturbed, but Byleth’s heart was still racing as they sat up.

Beside her, Dimitri stretched slowly before nuzzling her shoulder. “Guess that’s our wake-up call. Hungry?”

Byleth nodded absentmindedly, calmed by her husband’s gentle touch. “Yes. Yes, I think I could do with some food.”

“That’s good. Ashe usually makes a lot.”

As they slipped out from under the covers and got ready for the day, Byleth took the time to actually look around Dimitri’s room. It was a modest space, with its own bathroom and closet. A few shelves stood against one wall, full of history and reference books, as well as a few succulents and hodgepodge of sports equipment. A small collection of swords were hung on the wall, well-made replicas of weapons she’d seen in the hands of her allies. Tucked in a corner, there sat a desk with haphazard notes and half-finished curriculums scattered about, but what drew her eyes the most was a framed picture standing next to the lamp.

It was a photograph showing a teenage Dimitri on what appeared to be a skiing trip. He was with an older, blonde man and a short person bundled in several layers of winter clothing, to the point Byleth could only tell that they had pale brown hair. They looked like they were having fun fooling around in the snow, with the bundled figure about to drop a huge snowball on the older man’s head while Dimitri looked on in amused horror. The simple scene of a happy childhood brought a smile to Byleth’s face.

“Dimitri?” She turned around and motioned to the photo, shedding her night clothes in the process. “Is this your family?”

“Hm?” Dimitri began turning to face her, only to whirl back around the moment he laid eyes on her. “Er, y-yes. Yes, those are my father and sister. Family, yes.”

Byleth raised an eyebrow and padded over to where her husband was fumbling with a clean shirt. She could see the barest hint of a blush coloring his ears, though she remained unsure why he’d be so embarrassed at a time like this. “Dima, is something wrong?” she asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped slightly at the touch but quickly recovered. “Erm, well… y-you’re just… shirtless.”

“A bit late to be bashful about it,” Byleth laughed softly. Regardless, she picked up her dress and slipped it on. “You’ve seen me with even less clothes hundreds of times.”

“I-I know.” Dimitri shuffled side to side, like a kid who’d been called to solve a problem in front of the entire class. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Just… tell me what’s wrong so we can fix it.” She finished adjusting the sleeves and added, “You’re safe to look; I’m clothed again.”

“Thanks,” Dimitri said, turning and placing a peck on her cheek. When he pulled back, he wore a very sheepish smile. “And it’s not so much that something’s ‘wrong’ as something’s not quite ‘right’.”

“I’m listening.”

Dimitri nodded and went to sit down on his bed. Byleth followed suit, and when she was settled beside him, he spoke again. “I know who I am. I remember so much of my life before, but… some of the memories are rather foggy. Things like long discussions with nobles, riding our horses in snowy forests… that night in the rain, when you offered your hand… those are bright as crystal. But I just can’t bring the images of our wedding night -- or any other nights -- to mind. At least not clearly. I guess it just felt improper to see you naked for the first time… at least from my perspective.”

Timidly, he snuck his hand into Byleth’s, and she gave it a reassuring squeeze. She was glad it wasn’t something more dire. Just a harmless worry she could easily banish.  _ Actually, it makes sense,  _ the immortal woman thought, returning her husband’s loving smile.  _ Old memories fade. I’m lucky he remembers anything at all. _ Aloud, she said, “Then I’ll treat it as our first time, as well. I don’t mind working back to that level of comfort… if that’s what you’d like.”

When Dimitri sighed, it was as if a weight physically lifted from his shoulders. “Thank you, beloved. I feel like, with time, the fog in my memories may clear, but for now, going slow sounds nice.”

“Slow it is, then,” Byleth chirped. She hopped to her feet, pulling Dimitri off the bed with her. The smell of fried bacon had just wafted through the air, and she could no longer ignore her stomach’s plaintive cries. “Now, how about breakfast? It’s been centuries since I’ve had Dedue’s cooking.”

* * * * * * * * * *

The smell of bacon and eggs guided them downstairs, to where both Dimitri’s roommates sat at the kitchen table. Dedue nodded in acknowledgement as the couple came in and nudged his partner, who had his freckled nose in a book. Ashe — as Byleth assumed — looked up with mild confusion before realizing other people had entered the room.

“Oh! Good morning!” The freckled man hopped out of his chair and went up to Byleth, extending one hand and tucking his book under an arm with the other. “You must be… Beleth, right? Dedue told me you’d be staying here. I’m Ashe. Nice to meet you.”

Byleth didn’t understand how Dimitri could be so unsure if this Ashe was the one they knew during the War of Fodlan. Like Dedue, he looked practically identical to his namesake, though with far, far more freckles. What was more convincing, however, was the practically beaming grin he wore, one that could rival the sun in its brightness. She couldn’t help but return his smile.

“It’s Byleth, actually,” she corrected as she took his hand. “And it’s nice to see you again.”

“Again?” Ashe raised an eyebrow, and Byleth’s heart immediately plummeted into her stomach. “Have we met before?”

_ Oh shit. Does… does he not remember? I must look like an absolute fool.  _ She began scrambling for an explanation, unsure if her go-to of “you look like someone I know” would still be alright. Byleth was usually so good about hiding her immortality; being surrounded by old friends and her beloved, one after the other, must’ve comforted her far more than she usually felt.

Thankfully, it appeared that such an explanation wouldn’t be necessary. Dedue cleared his throat and offered, “He helped you find your phone once, right? Ashe helps a lot of people on patrol, so don’t be too hard on him for forgetting.”

The cogs behind the freckled man’s eyes clicked into place, and he immediately turned beet red. “Oh, Goddess, I am so, so sorry. Of course it’s wonderful to see you doing well.” Ashe scratched his neck sheepishly and looked off to the side. “I usually have a better memory for that stuff. Must’ve been really, really tired when we met…”

Byleth glanced to Dedue and silently mouthed a ‘thank you’, to which he simply nodded. “It’s okay,” she said. “I understand. I… didn’t think I’d ever see you again, to be honest.” The cold lump in her stomach festered at the double meaning of her words, but it faded swiftly as she felt a warm hand on her back.

“I’ll dish up breakfast for us,” Dimitri said, placing a chaste kiss at the top of her head. “You just get settled.”

Despite how everything in the past day shook her normally composed demeanor -- the shock and joy and dread that seeing her reborn husband and friends sparked within her -- Byleth felt calm the moment Dimitri reassured her. Long ago, he likened her to the light which drew him from the darkness of rage that held his mind hostage, a lighthouse in an unending storm of ghosts and blood. But he also provided a measure of stability to the immortal woman. An anchor to keep her from being swept away by the strength of her own emotions. She smiled up at him, certain that he could see the affection twinkling in her eyes as much as she saw shining in his.

Of course, not having the knowledge of their history, this tender display did nothing but confuse poor Ashe. “Wait a minute…” He narrowed his eyes as he glanced between his roommate and their new houseguest. “Are you…? ‘Old friend’...? Dimitri, explain.”

As he began angling towards the kitchen, Dimitri chuckled. “Good morning, officer. Nothing to report.”

“Bullshit,” Ashe huffed, hopping after the much taller man. “That was some damn telling body language, and after what you put us through last night, I think we deserve more explanation than  _ that _ .”

Byleth snickered as Ashe followed Dimitri into the next room. There was something about such a petite man pestering her towering husband that was so silly, like an agitated mongoose chasing after a timid lion. She took a seat next to Dedue, sighing in contentment. If she closed her eyes, she could almost imagine being back in Garreg Mach, watching her students squabble over what acts of kindness were appropriate between friends while Mercedes stealthily snuck extra helpings of sweets onto everyone’s plates. There’d certainly been other classes afterwards, but she simply hadn’t clicked with them the same way she connected with Dimitri’s peers.

“You look happy.”

Dedue’s soft voice shook her out of her reverie. “Yes. Nothing gets past you, does it?”

“You’re not hiding it,” the quiet man stated, taking another sip of tea. “I’m glad. You seemed so lost after His Majesty passed away.”

Byleth felt her throat tighten at the memory, the ache somehow fresh in her chest after so many years. She focused on the fact that Dimitri was in the next room over, gathering her breakfast just as he had during her pregnancies. “I was lost,” she whispered, unsure if she wanted Dedue to hear or not. Swallowing the silly tears that threatened to fall, she looked up at Dedue with a tentative smile. “How… much do you remember?”

“Of my past life?” At Byleth’s nod, he hummed thoughtfully. “I can’t say for certain, but I suspect my memories are nearly complete. I’ve been able to recall much -- both good and bad -- ever since I was young.”

“Really?”

Dedue grunted an affirmative. “Correct. I’m unsure if Ashe remembers anything at all, though, but he’d accept hearing about you and Dimitri. He’s still a romantic at heart, so I wouldn’t worry about letting your identity slip around him.”

“That’s… good to know,” Byleth sighed. Flayn and Seteth may have come to terms with the world knowing who and what they were, but she’d had enough of fame to last her several more lifetimes. “So… he actually is the Ashe we once knew…?”

“I believe so. It would be quite the series of coincidences if he weren’t.”

“True,” she giggled, her attention drawn away by Dimitri’s heavy footsteps as he re-entered the dining room.

He carried two plates loaded with hashbrowns, bacon, and omelets that made Byleth’s mouth water instantly. She resisted the urge to dig in just long enough for Dimitri to put one down in front of her and give her a sweet kiss. After that, though, all manners were abandoned as she practically shoveled the food into her mouth.

It was actually Ashe’s cooking. He always used more herbs, whereas Dedue was heavy with the spices. Regardless, it was delicious, and Byleth hardly cared that everyone was looking at her with a mixture of affectionate amusement and outright surprise.

“Well then,” Ashe said as he fumbled for his chair, “I guess we aren’t gonna have any leftovers this morning, are we?”


	5. Chapter 5

After breakfast, both Dedue and Ashe had to run to work. While Ashe drove to the police station directly, Dimitri and Byleth accompanied Dedue on his daily stroll to the flower shop that employed him. On the way, the trio talked about all the things that had changed. How Dedue and Dimitri’s families were still alive, the people they knew who they believed were reincarnated friends, joking about how Seteth had a literal fan club that he had banned from Garreg Mach…

Byleth felt like her life had once again started to move forward.

After Dedue left to start his shift, the reunited couple walked hand-in-hand along the streets. Dimitri showed Byleth all his favorite spots: the gym he frequented, the school he worked at, the best Duscur restaurants according to Dedue. It was all so new and strange to Byleth when she’d only known him as the Savior King.

His kind, strong, loving spirit still shone brightly, yet somehow more pure. Without the heavy mantle of leadership — nor the tortured voices of the fallen — it was as if she was seeing Dimitri as he always wanted to be. A truly free man who wanted nothing more than to leave the world a better place.

Some things never changed, though. As they took a stroll through the Old Fhirdiad park, Byleth made an offhand remark about wanting to rest her feet soon. With zero warning, Dimitri swept her off her feet and into his arms. Byleth instinctively threw her arms around his shoulders, holding onto him as she would a tree in a windstorm.

“There’s a bench nearby,” he giggled sheepishly. “Allow me to take you there.”

“You really don’t need to carry me,” she said the moment she caught her breath. Despite her words, a large smile crept onto Byleth’s face.

“That’s true, but it’s been quite some time since I last carried you. Will you allow me at least this much, my beloved?”

Soft laughter emanated from the pair as they walked towards an old wooden bench slightly off the beaten path. Byleth kept her arms around Dimitri when he set her down, practically forcing him to plop down beside her. Even the chilly wind of a Faerghus winter couldn’t dampen her delight.

Once their giggles faded, Byleth smoothed her hair down and laid her head on his shoulder. “Thanks for showing me around, Dima. Today’s been… wonderful doesn’t seem like a strong enough word.”

Dimitri kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her, absentmindedly stroking her hand. “We should probably find a word, then, since I have a feeling we’ll have many more such days to come.”

“That sounds…” Byleth trailed off, the time ahead of her stretching out to infinity. She had an unlimited number of days to look forward to; Dimitri only had so many left. Even listening to his heart sent a pang of fear through her, as every heartbeat seemed to be counting down the moments he had left to live. “... good.”

“Byleth? What’s wrong?” Dimitri immediately turned towards her, sensing her distress. “Was it something I said?”

Byleth blinked and looked up into his soft, blue eyes. In the same moment, though, she saw a much older man, one with an eyepatch and far too many worries etched in his brow. She shook her head until the image vanished back into her memory, and she was gazing at the reborn Dimitri once more. “Days…” she breathed. “You don’t have as many as I do.”

His eyes widened in surprise before softening into a sad smile. “No, I… I suppose I don’t. But that’s not really something we need to think about right now. I’m in good health; I’ve got 70, 80 years left in me, at least.”

“80 years is a drop in the bucket,” Byleth said quietly, as if anything louder would cause her to cry. “I know that sounds silly, but I’ve been alive for over 1000. I can try to enjoy the moments while they last, but… it’ll never feel like long enough.”

Dimitri leaned down and nuzzled her cheek, the longing sigh he made echoing her own desires. “Beloved, I… don’t know what to say. I’m as loathe to leave your side as you are to see it happen, but all I can do is try to return. If I could extend this mortal lifespan of mine, I would do so in a heartbeat.”

The words bounced around Byleth’s head as she sunk further into his embrace.  _ A way to extend your life… but how? _ She wracked her mind, trying to think of even the smallest thing that might help. So many unbelievable things had occurred in her long life that she was sure there was  _ something _ she could do.

Then, it came to her. A conversation she had with Seteth long ago, when the Savior King’s health had first begun to decline. Byleth had pondered aloud if there was something more she could do for her husband, and, after a moment’s consideration, Seteth gave her a possible solution. A simple yet powerful ritual only available to those of Nabatean blood.

“Actually, that might be possible,” Byleth said, leaning back so she could meet Dimitri’s gaze properly. The way he tilted his head told her that he was listening, so she continued. “A long time ago, Seteth told me about a ritual the Children of the Goddess performed for those they loved and trusted. They’d give their blood to a human, granting them a Crest and an extended lifespan. If I performed the ritual with you…”

“I won’t have to leave you so soon,” Dimitri finished as she trailed off. His eyes seemed to light up at the prospect, and Byleth knew exactly what he was going to say next. “Did he tell you how to do it?”

She nodded slowly, Seteth’s caveats whispering in her ear like Dimitri’s ghosts used to for him. So many ‘what if’s and ‘might’s were uttered during that conversation, but Byleth left it believing the ritual would work.

“Is there any reason we should wait?” Dimitri prompted, tucking her hair back. A slight blush colored his cheeks as he realized how silly that sounded. “Apologies, I… I suppose there’s no reason to rush, either. Though, I would like to put your mind at ease if I can.”

“Oh, Dima,” Byleth sighed and cupped his cheeks. “I suppose I would like to get it out of the way, so to speak. But… are you certain? I can’t undo it once it’s been done, and immortality is… lonely.”

“Not if I’m with you.” He carded his fingers in her hair, lightly scratching her scalp in just the right way to make her tension melt. “Besides, you’ve been alone all this time. Let me make it up to you, for all the years I couldn’t be by your side.”

Byleth smiled and leaned into his hand, her pulse fluttering at the prospect of eternity with her beloved husband at her side. But just as quickly, a solid lump of guilt landed in the pit of her stomach. She remembered the night after speaking with Seteth, when she returned to Fhirdiad to find Dimitri huddled in a corner, hands pressed against his ears and sobbing softly between hushed apologies. How she brushed aside all thoughts of the ritual, determined not to extend his suffering.

At the time, Byleth believed she was doing him a favor. That by denying him the option, he would have no regrets over choosing between a peaceful rest and her happiness. Now, though, with the ritual once again at the forefront of her mind, Byleth couldn’t shake the feeling that she’d done him a terrible disservice.

Dimitri must’ve noticed the sudden shift in her mood as he drew his eyebrows together with concern. “Beloved, what’s wrong?”

Byleth’s lip trembled as she felt a confession forming on her tongue. But she knew she couldn’t stop it. Dimitri deserved to know what she’d denied him, no matter how it hurt her to admit. “Dima, I…” she began, the words already sticking in her throat. “There’s something I need to tell you, and… Promise you won’t be mad at me.” It was such a selfish request, and yet she couldn’t help it. He’d only just returned to her; Byleth couldn’t bear to push him away so soon.

“Yes?” Dimitri dropped his hand to rub comforting circles on her shoulder. “What could be so bad that you’d worry about such a thing?”

“I knew about the ritual.” Byleth couldn’t hold back any longer. If he was going to reject her, then wanted it to be now. “I knew, but I didn’t tell you. I’m… I’m so sorry.” Tears began streaming down her cheeks, and she was mildly surprised to feel Dimitri gently wiping them away as her eyes remained locked on his face.

“But, you told me just now,” he said. Understanding quickly followed, however, and the confused smile fell from his face. “You meant… in my previous life…” She nodded, and he looked to the side, his eyes taking on a faraway look. “I… I could’ve been with you… all this time…”

“I didn’t want you to suffer like that for me,” Byleth choked out between silent sobs.

Suddenly, Dimitri snapped his attention back to her. “Shouldn’t that have been my decision?!” His voice nearly broke on the last word, hurt and confusion etched into his every feature. “You… you could’ve just said  _ that _ . I wouldn’t have ignored you, so why?”

_ Because I thought you’d want to go through with it anyway, _ she thought, casting her eyes down in shame. “I don’t know. I just knew I didn’t want you to accept. Your nightmares were… so bad back then.”

A few minutes passed in absolute silence. Then…

Dimitri pulled away from Byleth, standing up from the bench in a daze. “I need to think.”

Panic gripped Byleth’s heart, and she grabbed his hand before he could move any further. “Dima, I’m sorry! I should’ve told you! I was stupid! Please don’t leave me…”

As he looked back to her, Byleth instinctively paused time. It would be so easy. She could go back to the beginning of this conversation and never tell him of her deceit. She could make it so this seed of doubt was never planted in the first place. She could erase this confession from the world, with only herself aware that it ever happened.

But that wouldn’t be fair. Steeling herself for the inevitable, Byleth let time resume without altering its course.

Slowly, Dimitri knelt down and took Byleth’s hands in his own. His hands were so warm on her own, and she wondered if this would be the last time she ever felt them like this. “You’re my beloved, and you always will be,” he said, picking every word thoughtfully and carefully. “But I need some space to clear my head. Just give me one night.” With that, he stood back up, reluctantly letting go of her hands.

“O-okay,” Byleth sniffled. That subtle reassurance had softened her fears, but the worry remained. She was adrift once more, unsure what to do with herself. They planned to spend the rest of the day together, but now she would be alone once more.

Dimitri seemed to sense this, as he hesitated to just walk away. Instead, he awkwardly swayed in place and said, “You should stay with Ashe and Dedue. Ingrid will probably let me crash on her couch for one night. I’ll… I’ll see you tomorrow… my beloved.”

Byleth watched him slowly amble away, shoulders and head slumped from the weight of so many emotions. She felt rather similar, staying on that bench and crying until she was strong enough to walk once more.

* * * * * * * * * *

Dedue’s day was rather full, as it usually was this close to the turning of the year. So many people were eager to snag a rose or bouquet for a sweetheart or loved one, as if New Year’s Eve was more important than any other day. Not that Dedue minded what other people did; he simply brought home flowers for Ashe whenever it felt right. Still, he enjoyed it, busy day or not.

As he was getting ready to leave, one of his coworkers tapped his shoulder and told him there was a crying girl in the sunflowers waiting for him. Dedue was confused but went to see who could want to see him right then.

He was doubly confused when he saw it was Byleth. And she was, indeed, crying. She sat on the floor, face pressed to her knees, and sobbing softly. Dedue glanced around to see if Dimitri was with her before realizing that was silly. If Dimitri were there, then he’d be right next to her, holding and comforting her.

_ Something’s wrong,  _ he thought, sitting down beside her and lightly tapping her shoulder.

“Huh?” Byleth startled, looking around in a panic until she saw the man sitting next to her. “H-hello, Dedue. Do y-you mind if I walk back… home… with you?”

Dedue nodded, but his brow remained furrowed. “Did something happen to Dimitri?”

She wiped the tears from her face and shook her head. “No, nothing happened. We… we just had an… an argument. He said he was going to stay w-with Ingrid…”

Dedue relaxed ever so slightly, pulling out his phone to see that his roommate had sent him a text earlier about just that. He sighed and stood up, offering his hand to help her up as well. “Understood. Let’s get you home.”

“You’re not gonna ask what happened?” She questioned as she stood up and followed him out of the shop.

“No,” he said calmly. “But I will listen if you wish to talk about it.”

Byleth shook her head slowly. “Not… not particularly. I’m just… worried that I… that I…” She paused as she let a few hoarse sobs out. “That I drove him away.”

Dedue felt that certain others would laugh at such a worry. Felix certainly would, but he was not Felix. Byleth was his friend, and she was worried and upset, which often led to… unusual assumptions. He still remembered how Annette had nearly cried at one point, thinking he’d be upset that she set the kitchen on fire.  _ That’s certainly an old memory,  _ he thought briefly before clearing his throat. “I would not worry about that. Dimitri has spent lifetimes trying to find you again. His devotion will not be shaken by a single disagreement.”

“Even if it’s a bad one? Even if… I made a big mistake? One that hurt him?”

“Yes. Even then.” As they waited at a crosswalk, Dedue held her shoulder to make sure she didn’t walk across the street until it turned green. Even if centuries had passed since their first lives, Byleth would forever be his best friend’s queen, and so he wouldn’t risk her getting hurt from carelessness. “In some ways, you know him better than I do. Dimitri will forgive you, no matter what.”

Byleth’s breathing started to even out. “I… I hope you’re right.”

“I am right,” Dedue stated. Long ago, Queen Byleth told him that his unwavering confidence in Dimitri was like a lighthouse in a storm. He could only hope that that still held true. “For now, spend some time apart and let your emotions cool.”

“That…” Byleth sniffled again, though not nearly as bad as before. “That sounds like a plan. Thank you, Dedue.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, a small smile tugging at his lips. “How about you help Ashe and I cook? I seem to recall you enjoyed that.”

“I… Yes, but it’s been a while since I’ve cooked with others.”

“That’s fine. We can make something simple. I believe  _ Best of Leicester _ is also on tonight, so we’ll be watching that, too. Have you ever seen it?”

“No. It’s a cooking show, right?”

“Yes. A cooking competition, in fact. I’ve never seen Ashe get so frustrated at professional chefs.”

“Okay. That is definitely something I have to see.”

Dedue nodded, and they continued on their way home.

* * * * * * * * * *

“Thanks for letting me stay the night, Ingrid.”

“Of course,” she said, motioning for Dimitri to come in. “What’s this about, anyway? Don’t think you’ve stayed with us since the microwave incident.”

Dimitri paused as he took off his shoes in the small foyer. He knew Ingrid would never pry, but he wasn’t one to keep secrets in the first place. However, he didn’t know how she’d react to the truth.

“It’s… complicated,” was all he managed to say.

He immediately regretted those words when he saw a shock of red hair lean around a corner. “Hoo boy, that sounds like something  _ I’d _ say,” Sylvain quipped, black headset resting around his neck. “Lemme guess. Girl problems?”

“Frederick! Now is not the time for your jokes,” Ingrid snapped. “And aren’t you doing a livestream right now?”

Sylvain immediately dropped his doofy grin and stood up straight, his given name being the dogwhistle to tell him that things were serious. “I’m taking a break,” he said sheepishly, sticking his hands in his pockets as he stepped fully out of the recording room. “But seriously, there is literally nothing you could get into that’s more complicated than the shit I find myself in on a weekly basis.”

Dimitri chuckled softly as he followed Ingrid into the living room, where he sank into the sofa. Sylvain certainly knew how to take all the tension out of a room. “You’re not all that far from the truth,” he said, glancing between his two friends as they joined him. “Though I’m not sure you’ll believe me if I told you.”

Ingrid and Sylvain exchanged a quizzical look. Dimitri wasn’t sure how they were able to communicate so much with just a glance; even in their previous lives, the odd pair were far more in-sync than their differing personalities would suggest.

Ingrid was the first to speak up. “I can’t think of a single instance when you lied to us. We’re already far more inclined to believe you than not, so however unbelieve your circumstances are, I can at least promise to hear you out.”

“Thank you,” Dimitri sighed. He felt foolish at doubting their trust. Ingrid was right when she said she’d never heard him lie. “Alright, I’ll tell you. It’s going to take some explaining, though.”

“Take your time,” Ingrid said. “We’re in no rush.

“Okay. So, a little context… You know how Ashe started calling me ‘Dimitri’...”

By the time he finished his explanation, Dimitri wasn’t surprised one bit by the incredulous looks on his friends’ faces. He felt his face turn red and wanted nothing more than to let the couch cushions consume him.

“Well, that’s certainly… new,” Ingrid said, trying to catch Sylvain’s gaze to do whatever telepathic thing they did.

However, Sylvain’s eyes remained on Dimitri, as if he could force the truth out of him with sheer willpower. Then, slowly, his confused expression morphed into his usual, good-natured grin. He slapped his hand on Dimitri’s shoulder and laughed. “Ah, so  _ that’s  _ how it is! You have no idea how much sense that makes.”

“You… believe me?” Dimitri asked. Sylvain had pulled enough stupid stunts since the beginning of their friendship that he couldn’t be sure he wasn’t just making some insensitive joke.

“Um… yes,” Sylvain said, drawing the syllables out to cover his rapid thoughts. “Maybe. It makes sense, and I have no idea why. Plus, I kinda doubt you’d be this upset about an argument you had with an acquaintance. Heck, I don’t think you’d be this upset if you argued with a friend.” He paused for a second, then held up one finger. “Maybe Dedue, but he’s the only exception.”

Both Dimitri and Ingrid stared at him, speechless. Of all the people to arrive at that conclusion, Sylvain was the last one Dimitri expected.

“That… does make sense,” Ingrid nodded slowly. “But the past lives thing isn’t why you asked to crash here, right?”

Just as Dimitri nodded in response, Sylvain jumped up from the couch with a panicked look on his face. “Oh shit, the stream! I gotta get to work. Grids, you’ve got this, yeah? Thanks.” With the same speed he once used to outmaneuver his exes, Sylvain dashed from the room, the sound of a slamming door indicating that he was once more in ‘work mode’.

Ingrid just sighed and shook her head. “Why do I love that man? He’s a train wreck. An actively burning train wreck.”

Dimitri chuckled, “Because he’s a good person who doesn’t mind your appetite?”

The playful glare she threw at him only made him scoot a few inches away. “That must be it,” she groaned. “Anyway… do you want some advice or just to vent?”

Dimitri looked out the window, at the snow that had just begun to float down from the sky.  _ What  _ do  _ I want? What I want… is to be by my beloved’s side. But not while I’m still upset.  _ “I don’t know,” he finally admitted. “Both. Neither. I think I just need time.” Glancing back to his friend, he was glad to see that she was still completely focused on him, her dutiful nature ever present. “But if you have advice, I’ll gladly hear it.”

“Don’t think I have anything worth saying here. This isn’t really a situation I run into much.”

“I’d be amazed if you did.”

Ingrid bobbed her head along with him in agreement. “That’s true. But you said you were upset she didn’t make you immortal? Is that what I’m hearing?”

“Not quite,” Dimitri said. “I’m upset that she didn’t give me a choice.”

“Between dying naturally or living forever with chronic nightmares?”

“Yes!” Now that Dimitri said it out loud, he realized how utterly stupid it sounded. The way Byleth cried when she mentioned those nightmares… he wondered how bad they must’ve been for her heart to break simply from remembering them. “Maybe… Goddess, I just wish I’d been there for her. Why did she push me away?”

Ingrid grabbed the box of tissues off the coffee table and silently offered it to him. Dimitri looked at it as if she was handing him an egg until he realized that his eyes were full of tears. He pulled a few tissues out and wiped away the unshed tears, sniffling softly.

“I think you did the right thing coming over here,” Ingrid said with an even, calming tone. “It sounds like you’re more upset she chose to be alone rather than see you hurt yourself to help her. Anger born of love and compassion. I know that feeling far too well.”

“I still wish she gave me the option to choose…”

“That’s valid, too,” she said, setting the tissue box in his lap. Just in case. “And if you don’t think she’ll choose something that important for you again, then I’d say you’ve nothing to worry about. Just sleep on it, cool off a bit, and talk to her later.”

Dimitri let out a few choked laughs. “Is that how you’ve handled Sylvain so long?”

“Oh, absolutely. There’s a reason we keep a bed in the spare room, and it’s not for the guests.” A pause. “Usually.”

They both started laughing, which simply grew as they heard muffled screams of panic from Sylvain, who had just stumbled into a boss encounter he was woefully unprepared for.


	6. Chapter 6

Byleth woke to a weight on her chest. It wasn’t particularly heavy, but it pressed on her lungs just enough to be unpleasant and rouse her from her dreamless sleep. For a brief moment, she was disoriented by her surroundings, as the television and bookcases and numerous flowering plants were a far cry from the hotel rooms she was used to waking up in.

_ Ah, right,  _ she thought.  _ Dedue’s house. He let me sleep on the couch since… _

Byleth shut her eyes tightly to stop tears from forming as she remembered yesterday’s events. The offer of immortality. The argument. Watching people on the TV cooking badly as Ashe shouted suggestions and reprimands at the screen. Byleth didn’t feel comfortable sleeping in Dimitri’s bed, even though she knew he wouldn’t mind, so Dedue grabbed some spare blankets and set her up on the couch instead. It wasn’t a bad place to sleep, but Byleth still felt off without Dimitri’s arms around her.

_ And here I thought I was used to sleeping alone.  _ She sighed and looked down at her chest, meeting the unblinking gaze of a rather large, orange tabby. Byleth remembered seeing it roaming around the house, but it always turned around when it saw she was in the room. Why it would choose now to use her as a bed was beyond her.

Some soft footsteps from the kitchen preceded a stunned gasp. “Ah! Loog!” Ashe huffed, rushing up behind the couch and scooping the cat up. “What have I said about using people as pillows? You’re too big.”

“Good morning, Ashe,” Byleth managed groggily, a little laughter working its way into her voice. “Did I oversleep?”

“Just a bit,” he said as Byleth sat up and stretched. “Unless you were planning to wake up at noon, in which case you’re early.”

“Not actually sure  _ when _ I wanted to wake up.” She started folding up the blankets, which Ashe took off her hands after he put Loog down. “I don’t have any plans today.”  _ Except wait for Dimitri to come back… if he  _ does  _ come back... _

Her train of thought derailed when Ashe draped the blankets over the back of the couch and chirped, “If you don’t have anything planned, you can just hang out with us here. We could get a fire going and make cider. It’s the right weather for it.”

“It is?” Byleth went over to the main window and drew the blinds up, revealing that last night’s snow storm had yet to move on, though it certainly eased up. “Yup. Cider weather. Think I could trouble you for breakfast, too.”

Ashe flashed her a sunshine smile and waved for her to follow him. “Of course. We made you a plate earlier. Just have to heat it up.”

Byleth wasn’t sure how much time passed as Ashe rambled about silly things while she ate. At some point, Dedue came back with groceries and joined them in making cider, gently steering the conversation away from anything Dimitri-related. About mid-afternoon, the cider was ready, and the three sat down to watch a rerun of some historically incorrect serial drama. Byleth was just starting to relax when the sound of the front door opening halted the conversation. Worry settled heavy in her stomach once more, and she braced herself for whatever would come next.

“I’m home,” Dimitri called from the foyer.

Even with the slight echo from the hall, Byleth could tell how his voice trembled. She could just imagine him, standing awkwardly before the door, snow dusting his jacket and hair. Part of her wanted to stand and greet him, but guilt kept her butt firmly in her seat.

“We’re in the living room,” Ashe replied, then looked to Byleth and added, in a softer voice, “You’ll be fine.”

Dedue nodded in agreement as a heavy sigh preceded Dimitri’s entry into the living room. Byleth almost couldn’t bear to look at her beloved husband, terrified of seeing eyes full of anger and disgust. However, a slight nudge from Dedue prompted her to raise her eyes.

Dimitri worried at his bottom lip, sorrow and longing weighing down on his normally proud bearing. He kept his eyes on the ground, seemingly refusing to meet her gaze even as he spoke. “Byleth,” he said hesitantly. “Can we talk? Privately?”

Byleth glanced at Dedue, who gave her a small nod, and Ashe, who gave a slightly more enthusiastic nod. Their silent encouragement was all she needed to settle the nerves that had been prickling at her since the previous night. As an odd sort of calm fell over her, she followed Dimitri into his room. He sat heavily on the bed and patted the spot next to him, which Byleth took after a few moments of hesitation.

They sat in silence, neither having the courage to look directly at the other. However, the air was devoid of the tension that surrounded them yesterday. Like a pond returning to stillness after a stone fell in. It was actually relaxing, to the point where Byleth jumped a bit when she felt something bump against her knee. Looking down, she saw Dimitri holding his hand out, offering it to her if she wanted to take it.

Byleth let out a squeaky sob. It was such a small gesture, but it held such meaning, going all the way back to the war which brought them together. When they were scared, when they wanted comfort, when they apologized after a disagreement… they would reach out for each other.  _ “We’re in this together,”  _ it told her. Byleth didn’t know if Dimitri remembered the significance of that gesture or if he was simply doing what felt right, but she knew, then and there, that things would be alright.

Gently, she laid her hand in his, lacing their fingers together as she’d done hundreds of times before. A shaky sigh passed her lips when he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and finally looked her in the eye.

“I’m sorry I left you at the park,” Dimitri said sheepishly. “I was upset, but it was still rude.”

Byleth simply shook her head. “No, I… I understand. Dedue kept me company.” Another few moments of silence passed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made that decision for you.”

Dimitri let go of her hand, and, for a few seconds, Byleth worried that she said the wrong thing before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to his chest. “It’s alright, beloved. I would’ve preferred making the decision myself, but I can’t stay angry at you. I don’t  _ want _ to be angry at you. But please, don’t keep something like that from me again.”

With a timid touch, Dimitri tilted her head up and kissed her deeply. Byleth sighed with relief, letting her hands roam his back as he made his forgiveness clear in the tender way he stroked her hair. They had their disagreements before, but never had she been so relieved to make up. She silently apologized for her mistake, again and again, willing him to hear her thoughts as she ran her fingers along his jaw.

“I promise,” Byleth nearly sobbed as they pulled apart for air. “I won’t take such a choice from you ever again. I know better now.” She sniffled and buried her face in Dimitri’s warm chest, reminding her that this wasn’t a dream. He was there, and he forgave her. She hadn’t pushed him away with her candor. Quite the opposite, actually, if the way he pulled her closer was any indication. “Thank you.”

“I love you,” he said softly. “And I’m glad you told me. You could’ve kept it to yourself, and I never would’ve known.” Very carefully, as if he would break her, Dimitri pressed kisses to the top of her head. “I’m certain now. I want to spend eternity with you.”

Byleth sniffled one last time and slipped out of his embrace. As she met his gentle eyes with her teary ones, she held his hands firmly, still unwilling to leave his touch completely. “Really?” she asked quietly, though she already knew the answer.

Dimitri nodded once. “Yes. I’m willing whenever you’re ready to perform it. Just tell me what you need.”

“Okay.” Byleth wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. “I don’t need much, but some food would be nice.”

With the same, tender care she’d grown so accustomed to, Dimitri lifted her hands to place a light kiss on her knuckles. “That, I can do.”

* * * * * * * * * *

A few sandwiches later, and the couple were back in Dimitri’s room, sitting cross legged on his bed. Well,  _ their _ bed now, he supposed. The thought made his mind and heart sing, the melody made sweeter by the prospect that it would be  _ their _ bed for both the foreseeable and unforeseen future.

“So,” Dimitri began, “how does this work?”

“Like I told you yesterday, it’s really quite simple,” Byleth said, reaching down to pull something out of her purse. When she unfolded it, Dimitri saw that she had retrieved a beautiful -- and very sharp -- pocket knife. “You have to drink my blood.”

Dimitri blinked. When she said it was simple, he didn’t think she meant  _ that _ simple. “I have to drink… some of your blood?” he asked, the question sounding like something out of a cheesy, vampire romance novel. “Just… a bit? Is that all?”

Byleth giggled a bit, the sound breaking the tension like a small stone in a placid pond. “Basically, although Seteth did say that it had to be a significant amount of blood.” She caught the way his eyes widened and quickly added, “Don’t worry. He said a teacup’s worth would be plenty.”

“That’s still a lot.”

“Hanneman took more than that for his research.” Byleth reached up and cupped his cheek. “I’ll be fine. Besides, I didn’t sit through Manuela’s seminars for nothing; my healing skills are top-notch.”

Dimitri laid his hand over hers, reveling in her warmth and confidence. In truth, he simply didn’t want her to hurt herself for him, even if it was just a small cut. But leaving her alone again would be a far greater injury, and so he swallowed his concern and placed a tender kiss on her wrist. “I trust you. Should I grab a glass or something?”

Byleth shook her head and withdrew her hand, laying the knife blade against her forearm. “I was thinking you could take it straight from the vein. Pretty sure Seteth said it was best that way.” She gave him a tiny grin, more of a mischievous quirk than a smile. “Plus, I don’t want to ruin any of your cups.”

That got a chuckle out of Dimitri. Of course she would think to worry about something so minor. He lightly grasped her hand, steadying the near-invisible tremble in her arm. “Whenever you’re ready.”

With a small nod, Byleth turned her pinpoint focus to her arm. She quickly made a small cut, which started bleeding almost immediately, and wordlessly offered it to Dimitri.

Almost reverently, Dimitri pressed his lips to her skin. He had to remind himself not to pull away when the coppery taste hit his tongue, that this was intentional and not the result of an overly-aggressive love bite. He had faith that she would let him know if something felt wrong.

After the first few sips, however, her blood began to burn his throat. It seared his tongue, making his heart beat faster and faster, yet he couldn’t stop. The coppery taste faded to sweet and sour and salty and spice, and he couldn’t stop drinking despite how it made his own blood heat up and burn his veins. He hardly noticed when Byleth pulled her arm away, the pounding in his head and the lingering taste on his tongue making him delightfully woozy in a way not even alcohol could.

“Dimitri?” Byleth’s voice sounded so far away. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Hot…” he breathed, even as the air seemed to chill around him. “And… dizzy…”

Dimitri closed his eyes, hoping that would stop the world from trying to spin, but it merely made things worse. Darkness swirled around him, and he was only vaguely aware of small, warm hands guiding him to lie down on the bed and…

_ … further still, sinking into an abyss of pillowy waves. _

_ He floated in a cavernous void, lights like fireflies hovering just out of reach. Voices murmured in the background, speaking a tongue no one had heard in centuries, yet he knew they regarded him curiously. _

_ <<“Finally!”>> _

_ The word was spoken, but heard with his soul. _

_ <<“I was beginning to wonder if you’d EVER find her again, princeling. You really had me worried.”>> _

_ “Sorry…” How many times had he apologized before? _

_ <<“‘Sorry‘ doesn’t make up for all the years Byleth spent alone! I was counting on you being there when I couldn’t!”>> _

_ A heavy sigh shook the world. _

_ <<“But… I suppose I have no right to say such things. Had I half your determination, I would have rejoined the world of the living myself.”>> _

_ Dimitri felt a cool, motherly hand on his cheek. He tried to open his eyes to see the phantom deity… the one who granted his selfish request time and time again… but the darkness weighed his eyelids down. _

_ <<“You’ve now taken the blood of the progenitor god into your body, so time will no longer tear you from her side. Princeling, make sure she stays safe and loved. I do so miss my friend.”>> _

_ “... im… tri…” _

_ <<“Seems I’ve taken enough of your time. Go on now. Shoo. Your Queen is calling for you.”>> _

_ “... mitri…?” _

“Dimitri?”

“Mm?” He snuggled further into Byleth’s embrace as his mind slowly roused him. “Yes?”

A gentle squeeze around his shoulders pulled him further from dreams as Byleth breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness. For a moment there, I was worried I lost you… again.”

Dimitri made a soft sound of affirmation and opened one eye, then the other. Both he and Byleth were laying on the bed, a blanket haphazardly pulled over the both of them. Byleth had tucked his head against her chest, her pulse quiet but steady in Dimitri’s ear. “Sorry I worried you,” he said softly once his tongue no longer felt like lead.

Byleth shook her head. “It’s okay. How do you feel?”

“How do I feel?” Dimitri closed his eyes again, his body finally joining his mind in wakefulness. He didn’t feel bad. If anything, he felt wonderfully exhausted, like he did after an intense workout.

But beyond the subtle burn lingering in his muscles, Dimitri felt something… else. A pulse that wasn’t in his veins. Something old and powerful. Curiosity took hold, and he wiggled his arm out above the blanket. Focusing on that point of strength in his mind’s eye, the one he hadn’t used since people called him the Savior King, he tried to manifest a Crest.

For a moment, nothing happened besides Byleth leaning up to see what he was doing. Dimitri began to wonder if his suspicion was just a wild guess before the power flickered in his fingertips, and a glowing symbol appeared in the air briefly before fading.

“That’s…” Byleth gasped, pulling Dimitri close as tears began rolling down her cheeks. “The Crest of Flames… It worked. It really worked. Oh, Dima, I… I…”

Dimitri wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back, tears beginning to prick at his eyes, as well. “Now I won’t have to leave you,” he whispered, incapable of anything louder as his throat tightened with joy. “I’ll stay by your side as long as you’ll have me, my beloved. I promise.”

They lost track of time as they lay in each other’s arms, warmed by an internal flame and the knowledge that eternity was theirs to share.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and critiques are greatly appreciated!


End file.
